


saviour

by lou_emmerson



Category: One Direction
Genre: I cannot tag, M/M, not in a good enough place to, probably sorta triggering tho?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_emmerson/pseuds/lou_emmerson
Summary: Prompt: "I've finally rescued you from that science lab that those scientists brought you to after they kidnapped you and oh God what have they done to you" au (credit to unknown tumblr user)Summary:Darkness.Darkness was the only thing that he could see. There was nothing else in his room, if you could even call it that.Darkness was all he had seen for days. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen something bright.Darkness enveloped him day in and day out as he hoped his lover would find him.





	1. Chapter 1

They were running and teasing each other through the length of the field. Their laughter was loud, and it pierced the quietness of the small town surrounding them. Louis poked the other before quickly running in the opposite direction.

  
The ground stopped moving under his feet when he saw the van, and he knew it wasn’t a good sign. He could hear his boyfriend still laughing behind him. Suddenly, he stumbled forward when he felt a huge force hit him from behind. Harry had run into him, not paying attention to the fact that he’d stopped.

  
The two of them watched as tall, muscular men with ropes climbed out of the fan and stalked menacingly towards him. Louis was frozen to his spot until Harry tugged at his arm and made him run. The two ran as fast as they could, not looking back. When Louis did look behind him, he could see the men catching up to him.

  
“Lou, come on!” he heard Harry shout, his arm being tugged at more harshly as they ran. Louis quickly turned around to face forwards again as they ran.

  
They ran for miles, never stopping for a moment, until they looked behind them and saw that the men in white coats were gone. They slowed to a stop, chests heaving as they breathed heavily. Their throats were sore from running.

  
Louis pulled Harry to stand on the opposite side of a large tree, standing in a way that they couldn’t be seen unless someone walked around the tree to find them. They gripped onto each other’s shoulders as they tried to catch their breath, looking up at one another after a few minutes and beginning to laugh.

  
“What do you think that was about?” Louis asked. “I didn’t that kind of stuff actually happened in real life.”

  
Harry shrugged. “I dunno, Lou. It’s definitely weird. But let’s go back home now, yeah?” He chuckled.

  
Louis nodded in agreement as they linked their hands together and began to walk around the tree to go home. They froze when they saw the men standing on the other side of the tree, smirking at them. The man in front started walking towards them, empty-handed.

  
“Boys, we just want to talk. Stand still land listen to us,” he said, his voice venomously sweet.

  
Louis and Harry both shook their heads quickly, not giving a verbal reply. The two started to take small steps backwards away from the man in the white suit. Louis stopped when he ran into a large wall, feeling his arms be gripped tightly. He looked up and saw a tall, built man, whom was even bigger than Harry. His boyfriend continued walking backwards, not noticing that Louis had stopped.  
The man in white walked towards Louis, gripping his chin roughly in his hands. His eyes scanned over Louis’ face and body. He laughed like a madman.

  
“He’ll do perfectly,” he said, his voice taunting. The slyness in his voice caused Harry to pause and look over to where the wall-of-man was standing, his eyes growing wider when he realized that he was holding Louis.

  
When he saw that Louis was captive, he was spurred into action. He ran directly at all of the men, letting out a nearly animalistic growl. He got five paces away from Louis before two more men in white coats came up, grabbing him by the arms to keep him away.

  
The man in front of Louis looked over at Harry and frowned. “Leave him,” he said, waving dismissively.

  
He nodded to the man holding Louis before the large man took out a syringe and put it into a fighting Louis’ neck and pressing down, Louis soon going limp in his arms. When Harry saw Louis crumple in the man’s arms, he nearly lost his sanity.

  
“Louis!” He shouted, struggling against the men. “Louis, wake up!”

  
Louis didn’t wake.

The large man picked Louis up in his arms horizontally. Louis’ head and shoulders were in one arm, while his knees and feet were draped across the other arm. He carried the unconscious boy to the van where he was dumped and a bag placed over his head before all of the other men got into the van to drive away, leaving Harry stranded and screaming Louis’ name.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up twenty minutes later, though all he could see was darkness. There had been a bag placed over his head when he was put into the van to prevent him from seeing where they were going. But it also prevented his captors from knowing that he had woken up. His wrists and feet were bound, preventing him from trying to move around.

 

He could feel that he was laying down on his side, probably in the back of the van. He bit down on his lower lip worriedly before his face contorted in pain. He gently ran his tongue over his lip and made another face; he tasted blood.

 

Suddenly, the smoothness of the road turned into the bumpy feeling of driving on a gravel street. Louis was now utterly lost. He didn’t know of any gravel roads in London; they were mostly all paved neatly. After a few moments of bumpy riding, the truck lurched to a stop, causing Louis to slide across the floor. He kept his body limp in case there was anyone in the back with him, still pretending to be asleep.

 

The engines shut off, and Louis heard a door open and close, feet crunching on the ground - something that sounded like grass - before the doors to the back of the truck were opened. He could barely sense a brightness through the fabric on his face, telling him they weren’t parked in a garage.

 

Louis felt himself be lifted off of the floor swiftly. He was flung over someone’s shoulder. He heard a muttered curse from someone other than his carrier. He strained to listen to their soft  voices, picking up bits and pieces.

 

“Gave ‘im too much. Look at ‘im. Still out like a light,” he heard through the muffling fabric that covered his ears.

 

“I gave him what was in the syringe! It’s not my fault,” his carrier complained in a gruff voice. Louis could already tell that this was the person that had restrained him in the park.

 

The park. Louis started to panic, internally. Had Harry been captured too? Was Harry injured? Was he alright? Was Harry looking for him? Louis always worried over his tall, goofy boyfriend, but even more so today.

 

He forced himself not to shift around and to continue laying limply as all of the men started to walk, Louis’ body swinging slightly over the man’s shoulder. After a few moments of walking, Louis could feel a rush of cool air over his arms and hands and penetrating the fabric that blinded him. They were inside a building now, but it was colder than any other Louis had been in, including hospitals.

 

They walked for a while. Blood was starting to rush to Louis’ head, leaving him dizzy and with a flushed face. His stomach was churning with all the swinging and sliding on the truck floor. Suddenly, his captors came to a stop. Louis was lifted up and laid down - none too gently - onto a surface that felt like an old cot. He knew that they were probably going to take the bag off of his head as they started to cut the twine binding his arms and legs. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself still look as out of it as possible, just wanting them to leave him alone.

 

As expected, the bag was removed from over his head. His head fell onto the pillow that was placed beneath it when he was lifted to take the bag off. He heard a sigh before a grunting noise followed by several pairs of footsteps leaving. He heard a heavy, probably metal, door close and lock.

 

Louis laid there in suspense for a minute or two, just to make sure no one else was there. When he couldn’t even hear the sound of anyone breathing, he opened his eyes. The lighting was much dimmer than he was used to. Once his eyes were adjusted, he could see that he was in a room resembling a cell. There were three cement block walls. The walls were painted a dark grey, almost black color, and there was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a metal door right in the middle of the fourth wall, which would explain the sound. Louis was laying on top of a cot that looked to be a million years old.

 

Louis sat up slowly, so as to not make himself dizzy. He let out a soft breath of relief that he was so far unharmed. He looked around, and as he studied the walls, he thought to himself that they might be soundproofed. The dim lighting made his eyes hurt with how hard they had to strain with the effort to see things.

 

He shifted in his spot and heard a crunching sound in his back pocket. He reached into it and found a piece of paper that was mildly crumpled. He pulled it out and saw that it was a picture of himself and Harry sitting on their couch, smiling. He could barely make out the fine details of the picture, but he already knew it by heart.

 

He was surprised to find that in his pocket was also his wallet and cellphone. He had all of his money, his cards, and his ID. when he checked his phone, he could see in the top left corner that it said “No Service”. He cursed quietly under his breath before placing his wallet and phone back into his pocket. He should have known that they’d be of no use.

 

Louis held the wrinkled polaroid with gentle hands, his thumb placed just under Harry’s  shoulder where his own head in the picture rested. They were smiling, cuddled up under a blanket. The two of them and some of their friends were having a movie night, and they’d all had a lot to drink. They were giggling. Niall had taken this candid of them years ago, but Louis always kept it with him, loving how happy Harry looked in the picture.

 

He soon placed the picture into his wallet where it belonged, for safekeeping. He jumped when he heard a loud click, the light going out. He frowned, wondering what was going on, before the light clicked back on though it now flickered. Louis reclined back on the cot, his arms under his head as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
  
“Oh, Harry, where are you?” He whispered softly to himself, worry starting to set in.

  
He tried to think of where Harry could be, but all he could remember was the leading guy in the Lab-Coats saying he was “just right” before everything went dark. He began chewing at his bottom lip in thought, his eyebrows pinched together in concentration. After a while, he just sighed softly before giving up. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you liked it or if you didn't like it  
> let me know if there's anything i can change, as this currently isn't being beta'd or britpicked at all whoops  
> i'm working really hard on this, and i'm really proud of this  
> if there's anything that needs fixing or changing, pls tell me but pls tell me kindly 
> 
> thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
